purplemoonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Whistler (website)/December 1998
Snow Glow Edition December, 1998 Page 1 'The True Holiday Spirit' Look out! Here it comes! It's Christmas! Now that Thanksgiving has come and gone, toy stores all over the world are making megabucks as hurried shoppers rush in and out of stores searching for the perfect gifts. Some are dragging small children by the hand, or carting bags stuffed full with gifts. And in the midst of all this bustling about and kids screaming, "I WANT THAT!" and "Can I get this?", we sometimes forget the REAL meaning of Christmas. Christmas isn't about toys and candy and Santa Claus, it's about gathering with friends and family in a time of remembrance of our Savior's birth. For many who do not believe in that sort of thing, it is a time for a reunion with family and a Christmas feast. And still for others it is a time of lighting the candles and having Hanukah or Kwanzaa. But I say, whatever it is you do for the holidays, don't let greed, packages, and hurried shopping get in the way of the real reason you celebrate Christmas. Let it be a time of warmth, friendship, remembrance, and blessings. Have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year! May God bless you all!!! --EnglishRide My school is having a toy and clothing drive! We are doing this to help the needy for Christmas. We have received a lot of support and donations during our drive. If you can, try to start your own clothing-food-toys, etc. drive in your neighborhood, at school, or between your friends. Then donate them to the Salvation Army, or any other good causes nearby, where people could use clothes, toys and food. If you donate toys, remember they should be in good shape. Just imagine yourself in their place. Good Luck! And remember, the holidays aren't the only time that people need help! --Archadina Everyone’s busy 'cause Christmas is coming, so start Ho-Ho-Ho-ing. And with Christmas coming, it means Christmas Break -- invented so you could relax and eat Christmas cookies. But that's not all there is to Christmas. There's love, joy and happiness. The smell of your Christmas tree and turkey wafting through your house. Don't forget to hang your stocking and BE GOOD! --Cow13 I think that Christmas gets too much attention. In every catalog I read, there's always stuff for Christmas. What about all the people in this country who don't celebrate Christmas? What will they do when their holidays are over and Christmas has come? There's Christmas everywhere you go in December. Everyone should be treated equally no matter what their religion is. During the holiday season, most people are thinking about Santa, and Hanukah, and Christmas. But not me. Right about now, what I'm thinking about is Yule. Yule falls on December twenty-first, the Solstice. Wiccans celebrate Yule. Yule is very similar to Christmas, except we're celebrating the rebirth of the sun god. In my family we still give gifts, and decorate a tree. But when we decorate the tree, we use natural decorations, and use a living tree that is in a large pot, so we don't have to kill a tree. We sing carols, too, but they are related to their original pagan roots. If there are any Wiccans on Purple Moon, write to me! --Xgirl2000. It seems that this year has just zipped by! By now, you have probably recovered from Halloween and Thanksgiving, but don't lie down to take a breath just yet! Because it is CHRISTMAS TIME! For those of you who are reading this out there, don't just take Christmas as a holiday of getting more and more presents. Because there are some less fortunate out there. But enjoy the season of togetherness, joy, eggnog, fruit cake, and snow! Because before you know it, you will have your party hats on and be throwing confetti for the New Year! Happy Holidays! And last but not least, I have a spectacular idea to help the less fortunate! We are doing this at school, and if you want to hear the idea, just send me a postcard! --Cloe1 2, 3, and 4 lost Page 5 'The Knot Hole' The place to come for bits of gossip, special ads, and notes to readers... Note to Bluesparkle2 (and others): Here’s the 411 on writing postcards to Whistling Pines kids...Sorry, but they’re not accepting any more postcards. So if you have a character in your address book, you should take ‘em out. If you want to write to a character, contact them when they’re hosting Rockett Talk. If you want to write ABOUT a character, send it in to Be A Reporter. Hope this downsizes the frustration out there! Thanks! Is Mavis losing it?! It was reported that Mavis fainted last week when trying to predict what Rockett would wear the next day! It happened again when she was trying to uncover Nicole's greatest secret! Is this the end of the mind reader? Personally, I think that Mavis is cool and is probably not losing her touch. Mavis is probably just sick— I hope! What do you think about Mavis? Do you think that she's losing her touch? Send a postcard to me. -- nday. I am having a club for people who have troubles. I can help you get through difficult times. I know what it means to feel bad. My parents just got divorced. You don't have to be a certain age. I will also give you a rare treasure if I help you solve your problem. Not a bribe, just a friendship thing. -- GrammarGal Hi, I'm thinking of starting a club. It's kinda like CSG's only it stands for Cool Scorpio Girls. We send each other postcards and trade treasures. Write me if you're interested! -- JediJaina Word is that Arrow and her band are going to have a Christmas concert in the Whistling Pines Mall. Nicole Whittaker will probably be there, even though I hear she's going to be giving a Christmas Party the same night! Everyone's invited but she’s afraid everyone will be at the concert. Last I heard, she was going to move the party to the park. Lucky I'm friends with her and Arrow! ---Paintasketch I have a contest to see if you can make 4 verses of poetry about either the holidays or animals. The first prize is a treasure of your choice, the grand prize is 8 treasures of your choice. --SailorKitty1 I am looking for some pen-pals on this site, especially if you like theater and singing. Bye! --Musiclives Hey Girls! I know lots of you favor Stephanie (well, I know I do). I mean, she’s only the most unique girl at WPJH. Join her fan club. Contact me, the president, ChiChidoll, and KEEP STEPH ALIVE! Thank You! Peace, Love and Happiness, Chelsey, Ashley and Alia. Hope you all have a great year and holiday. Also, Have a fab year, everyone who writes to me! --Luvdaydream Hey girls! I'm a VERY serious treasure trader! If you would like to trade -- from Ginger’s bird to the little witchy witch, to the Maturity stone! Write me a postcard with a cool treasure that YOU like and I'll give you one of mine! But some are very unique, so some could need 2 treasures from you. But it’s worth it! Plus, I can give you some trading tips! Thank you and write any time! --Jamazur Hi, I'm from Tasmania (an island near Australia). I’m 10 years old. We’re breaking for Christmas holidays soon (we get 8 weeks cuz it’s summer). We have a lot of national parks here where you can see real Tasmanian Devils (not like Taz), possums, wombats (large fat creatures that dig burrows) and platypus. These are strange little aquatic creatures that have a duck’s bill, a beaver’s tail and a furry body. They’re really cute. If you want to know more about Tasmania, write me. -- Nutpea If you are into horses, have questions about them or want to exchange ideas with other horse lovers then write to me. If there are enough people we can start a club! Send me ideas for a club name and I'll pick the best one and give you three treasures as your reward!--horsesrulgrl Girls Around The World Club is for girls any ages who want to have fun and chat and make friends. If you want to join, then please write to The Prez (SMSPeace) or if my box is full, to the Vice Prez (Animal111). If you would like to join a club for soccer-lovers, write to Melcee or my friends, Addias2009 or BlueRose2000. I'm doing a poll of the most popular Christmas carol. The top choices are: Jingle Bells, Jingle Bell Rock, Silent Night, Little Town of Bethlehem, White Christmas, Santa Claus Is Coming To Town, Do You Hear What I Hear?, O Holy Night, Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree, and Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Please mail me with your favorite song. --StarletNight External Links *The Whistler, December, 1998 Category:Whistler Issues